Slimes
"There exist a huge diversity of slimes in every corner of the world. They come in all shapes and sizes, with varying elemental properties. All species are however pathetic and their deaths by that of your mighty sword shall not be mourned." - intro green slime with sunflowers.png green slime with carrot.png Green slime.png blue slime.png blue slime with rainbow.png blue slime with rain.png red slime with bones.png red slime with rocks.png red slime with volcanos.png yellow slime with ariel.png yellow slime with magnet.png yellow slime with tail.png furry slime bunny.png furry slime cat.png furry slime mouse.png furry slime bear.png furry slime fox.png Slimes are weak cannon fodder foes that appear in nearly ever region of most games of the . The creatures are highly adaptive and change element and appearance depending on their terrain. They can even breed with other species (as seen with the Furry Slime). They always appear in groups or with other types of foes, though these usually share the same type. Slimes are the first and most basic enemies fought and are so weak that a peasant killing one with a pitchfork is a normal event. Yet sometimes among this pathetic creatures Giant Slimes may be seen, they are much bigger and stronger, and often capable of using elemental magic, what makes them difficult to deal with even for experienced warriors. Combat Style Slimes are not particularly threatening enemies. Their only attack is to hurling themselves at the players, striking them with their gelatinous mass. This strike inherits the element of the slime, with a very small chance of inflicting status effects, but the damage is negligible, even on higher difficulties. Some Slimes can cast magic spells such as Thunderbolt or Fire Rain, but their damage output is not much higher than their regular attacks Slimes have low health and no special defensive abilities other than their low armor and average evade, which means that they can be very easily defeated by nearly any elemental attack they are weak to and neutral elements will still deal a big chunk of their HP. Counter-attacks and multi-target moves are effective against Slimes, as they allow players to eliminate the ooze enemies without actually wasting turns against them, especially if they are in large group. In , Slimes have become marginally more dangerous with the addition of the Slimed status effect; every regular attack from a Slime has a minuscule chance of rendering its victim completely unable to act, and the status cannot be removed by anything short of the victim's death or the end of its duration. Species Originally, in first only one species of Slimes appeared, the Furry Slime, which could be encountered on first stages of the game. did not introduced any new type of Slimes, and actually does not presents any Slime at all except of Slime Bunny summon. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3 four new species were introduced (Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Slimes) as well as Furry Slimes made their reappearance, each type can be found in different part of the map and their appearance and elemental properties differ based on their habitats. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 features another three species (Snow, Sand, and Sludge Slimes) and two of previously seen types - Green Slimes, now renamed into Veggie Slimes, and yet again Furry Slimes, but they were not present in game until the Battle Mountain update and the Steam release of EBF4. Similarly to EBF3, types are based on different habitats, and most of the time you will encounter only one specific species at the time. All species except of Furry Slimes and Yellow Slimes have their Giant Slime equivalent (though Blue Slime and its giant version do not share the same element). 'Furry Slime' :"A slime that bred with a furry animal. Slightly stronger than normal Green Slimes." - EBF3 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 This are the most basic ooze enemies player will encounter, and probably one of the most basic foes at all. They are not related to any element and their only attack is jumping straight onto players. Unlike other Slimes, Furry Slimes are not based on their surroundings, but are the effect of breeding with furry animals (details of this interaction is unknown), their appearance is similar to other Slimes but the distinctive features are various elements "inherited" from the specific furry animal such as ears, tail, the fur and its colour. Their graphical appearance has changed between games. In EBF1 and EBF3 their possible variations are: blue cat very similar to the NoLegs with yellow hat, brown dog, grey mouse with cheese on top of it, orange fox, and the white bunny which is also known as the Slime Bunny. In EBF4 they received a graphical rework and the possible variations are: orange cat with leaf on top of it, black dog with bone on top of it, grey mouse with cheese on top of it, and a brown bunny with fungus on top of it. 'Green Slime/Veggie Slime' :"The most common resident of every forest. Is very weak and uses standard attacks." - EBF3 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3, Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Adventure Story, Bullet Heaven These are the most basic of basic enemies, the Green Slime makes weak jumps at you that do low damage. They also have lots of weaknesses and no stat resistance. In Epic difficulty, they come out poisoned, which eventually give them health every turn. This applies to the Giant Green Slime. Resistances: *Elemental Weakness: Thunder, Ice, Fire *Elemental Resistance: Water, Poison, Earth *Status Weakness: Doom, Death *Status Resistance: None 'Blue Slime' :"Water based variety of the common Slime. It's attacks have a watery property." - EBF3 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 These are just like the Green Slimes but have different weaknesses and Water Type jumps. Resistances: *Elemental Weakness: Thunder, Bomb *Elemental Resistance: Water, Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth *Status Weakness: Doom, Death, Stun *Status Resistance: None 'Red Slime/Lava Slime' :"Fiery variety of the common Slime. Immune to magical damage." - EBF3 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 (Red Slime), Epic Battle Fantasy 5 (Lava Slime) Red Slimes are immune to all magical damage except for Poison. In the 2016 update of Epic Battle Fantasy 3, they are immune to Poison magic, and the Poison status effect damage as well. The Red Slimes have recieved a redesign in EBF5, called the Lava Slime. Unlike the Red Slimes, the Lava Slimes are absorbent to Fire and weak to Water and Dark. 'Yellow Slime/Slime Mouse' :"Electric slime, it's attacks may stun. Casts Thunderbolt." - EBF3 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 (Yellow Slime), Epic Battle Fantasy 5 (Slime Mouse) 'Snow Slime/Icecream Slime' :"A very weak enemy that only uses standard attacks." - EBF4 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and Adventure Story (Snow Slime) This Slime functions like all other Slimes and is very easy to kill but is slightly stronger than the Green/Veggie Slimes. This Slime is weak to Fire, Earth, Poison and Dark elements and absorbent to the Water and Ice elements.It is immune to Freeze and Burn but vulnerable to Death. 'Sand Slime' :"A weak enemy that can use simple water attacks." - EBF4 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The Sand Slime functions like all other Slimes, but it has a new twist: the access to the Water-elemental magic. It is weak to Water and Ice, immune to Wind and Thunder, resistant to Fire and Absorb Earth-elemental attacks. These Slimes are vulnerable to Freeze and Death but resistant to Burn. 'Sludge Slime' :"A weak enemy that may self destruct at any time, dealing bomb damage." - EBF4 Bestiary entry Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Function like all slime but they can self destruct whenever they want. Weak to fire, thunder, bomb and holy element while immune to earth, resistance to water and absorb poison and dark element. They are vulnerable to freeze, weaken and death. Bullet Heaven Slimes appear as regular enemies in this game that usually explode into bullets when defeated, they appear in some worlds. A slime resembling a fortress also appears as the first boss of the game piloted by Kittens. It shoots mainly simple danmaku patterns, most of which are easy to dodge. This slime also has low health, as if high level attack shots are used on it, it would move on to the next phase in less than 5-10 seconds. Trivia *Slimes, along with Kittens, Bushes, and Idols are the only creatures before EBF5 that have multiple models per type excluding the damaged sprites of Bosses (Green Slime for example can have a sunflower, a melon, a carrot, leaves or nothing on/in it yet still is the same foe) *Slimes featured in the loading screens of EBF3 and EBF5 can be splattered by using the mouse button, squishing 100 Slimes that way will award the player with the Slime Splatter and What Game? medals respectively. *One of Yellow Slimes variations is a reference to the Pokémon franchise and appearing there Yellow Pokémon with long tail and red cheeks *In EBF3, NPC called Legolas was so "underleveled" that he could not defeat a single Slime *''EBF2'' is the only game in the series that does not feature a single species of Slime as one of foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Adventure Story